The Morphology Core is designed to function as a Core facility for the histopathology, immunocytochemistry, transmission electron microscopy, and image analysis requirements for the Program Project faculty. The Core facilities consist of personnel and equipment needed to perform the proposed studies in Projects 1-4. The Core will perform perfusion fixation and removal of spinal cords for light and electron microscopic examination. Core personnel will carry out immunocytochemical procedures, as well as develop new procedures for the visualization of additional antibodies. The Core will process tissues for plastic embedding for both light and electron microscopic analysis. High quality thin sections will be produced by personnel within the Core and stained for ultrastructural analysis. Established image analysis procedures will be utilized to quantitate spinal cord injury areas and volumes, as well as selective neuronal damage and white matter pathology. Finally, this Core will assist investigators in darkroom procedures and the generation of photographic slides are prints.